The following generally relates to a power tool and, more specifically, to a power tool that can avoid direct restart when the power tool is powered up after a power interruption occurs.
Generally, during the use of a power tool, the power tool needs to be connected to a battery pack and a switch needs to be closed before it is allowed to start the power tool. For some power tools such as a blower, to facilitate use, a LOCK_ON switch is usually provided. The switch may be triggered once to stay in a closed state, and does not need to be continuously triggered by an operator. During the use of the tool, if the power tool stops working due to a power interruption when the charge of the battery pack is excessively low or other cases such as a sudden interruption of a power supply, the operator can easily forget to open the LOCK_ON switch. The tool will thus immediately start after the power supply is connected again. A blower is used as an example. An operator may be not holding the tool tightly when the power supply is connected again. As a result, strong wind pressure produced by the blower causes discomfort to the operator or another person. Alternatively, when the tool is placed somewhere and is started suddenly, nearby objects can be affected and noise is produced in the environment.